ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Intelligentgirl13
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Julie Yamamoto page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 14:41, April 24, 2010 Episode screenshots Thanks for the screenshots for the episode's info box. Make sure to code the pics you upload like OS11.jpg, AF05.png or UA07.png and it would be nice to convert them to .png because their higher in quality and we need them in full and not cropped. --Renzo493 13:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help and Information I think only admins can block a page from unregistered users when articles have been frequently vandalized by unregistered users, and sure I'll add something to the pages as soon I can think of something interesting to put. And about Julie, I think she's not a main character because main characters usually appear in every episode (Max doesn't count as one in the sequel series though) and she always gets few or minor roles see also the Ben 10 Planet talk page. --Renzo493 12:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) boy or girl im a boyGleefan13 15:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Re:Thanks i think you confused me whit Renzo493 --Linkdarkside 23:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) outbreak ep Wats wit u making fake eps123host 12:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks and Doubt yeah ,only admins can delete pages. --Linkdarkside 12:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah ,wend you get a good amount of edits and contributions a bureaucrat,like me can gave administrator rights.--Linkdarkside 12:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wow Hi. I got them from: http://www.cartoonnetwork.co.uk/show/ben%2010/downloads and http://www.cartoonnetwork.co.uk/show/ben%2010%20alien%20force/downloads Benisawesome 14:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Anytime--Benisawesome 17:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spell Book Name Please the book is called Archamada Book of Spells --Linkdarkside 14:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:What should we do? unless it appear in a site like a tv guide site or Toon Zone ,do not create a episode page for it.--Linkdarkside 12:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandalism well i ,fixed it and blocked the user for 3 months.--Linkdarkside 12:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Duplicates Why are you uploading duplicates of your older uploads? You've been uploading lots of duplicates of other user's pics too lately. I'm going to delete them if you don't have a good reason why you are uploading duplicates. --Renzo493 10:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I was not, I was just wandering why you were uploading those pics. --Renzo493 8:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Name of the show sorry ,i don't know the name.--Linkdarkside 13:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Rollback rights since you been a great contributor ,i gave you rollback rights. --Linkdarkside 12:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ghostfreaked Out Hey, Ghostfreaked Out episode is on a loose end, did you put all those pictures? need a pic,pic expert! hey there!its me!listen,i want a pic of animo with that monkey suit he was wearing on the last minute of gudbye and gud ridence. think u can do it?plxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*kitty face*?123host 11:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i dun like the pics ur putting on the info box123host 11:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) yeah ,we kinda want the pic in the episode info box to mach the episode title,if possible.--Linkdarkside 12:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi what? i actually been editing lately i also been replacing images whit better quality ones and stuff from DVD quality episodes.--Linkdarkside 13:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes.....----Lakshya Agarwal 05:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC) uhhh ok Top Secret Okay ! Now i understand what you said to me. Couple Hi, I just want to ask: what's your favourite couple? Lockedo 18:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello :) Sup Intelligentgirl13!!!! by ur user name, u really must be smart. I hope we can be friends :) I'm JackoLn and I'm cool!JackoLn 15:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC)JackoLn Re: HEY!!! i got a facebook and as a result i ended up spending more time there than on here. you should get a facebook too though so we can stay n touch --Kevinlevin13 18:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey, love the edits you've made! Magicmana46 22:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC)